


On Mint and Communist Philosophy

by Wallwalker



Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [8]
Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Constrained Writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: Harry makes an accidental (and surprisingly apt) comparison.
Series: 3SF 2021: Disco Elysium works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177946
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	On Mint and Communist Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three-Sentence Ficathon.](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html) Today (2/28) is the last day to leave prompts there, so please drop by if you have any prompt ideas and leave them!  
> Prompt: Peppermint and Wintergreen

"It's a nuisance plant," Harry is explaining to the young man, who's staring at him with narrowed and confused eyes, probably wondering how he knew all of this (which was a valid question with Harry, Kim thought sympathetically, as he continued,) "because it keeps spreading all over, because of the way the roots grow - they cluster together and grow all over, even _sideways_. Then you end up with mint growing all over the neighbors' property too, and it's almost impossible to get rid of; when they try to get rid of it, all they have to do is leave one little piece behind, and it just comes back, over and over again!"

Kim can't help but think that this would've sounded completely innocuous if it wasn't coming from a man who sang Mazov's praises every chance he got, and who even happened to be wearing a long-dead Communard's hat.


End file.
